


Em Laik Oso. Em Laik Oso Nomfa

by Private95



Series: The 100 one-shots [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stopped when she saw Lexa. Face covered in dirt and what seemed like blood, but, thankfully, not her blood. However, that was not what caught her attention and made her freeze in place. </p><p>There, supported by Lexa’s red sash and her arms was a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Based on this [piece](http://futagosa.tumblr.com/post/139371929276/look-at-all-that-crap) by the amazing [futagosa](http://futagosa.tumblr.com/).

* * *

 

Lexa left the moment she heard about the attack. She took twenty of Polis' best warriors — including Lincoln — with her and hurried to aid the village.

Although the peace had been in place for three years, bandit attacks still occurred. Not as often as they used to, but still.

Octavia wanted to go with them, but Lexa ordered her to stay in Polis and spar with the Nightbloods while she was away. Clarke smiled as she watched the shorter brunette grumble under her nose, but obeying.

As Octavia was saying short goodbye to Lincoln, Clarke walked over to Lexa. The Commander gave her a small smile, taking one of the blonde’s hands and bringing it up to her lips, planting a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

“Come back to me.” The blonde whispered, looking the brunette in the eyes.

“I will.” Lexa answered with a warm gaze and barely there smile.

She gave Clarke’s knuckles one last kiss before mounting her black warhorse and ordering the others to do the same. Clarke noticed as Octavia quickly pulled Lincoln down for a kiss before the man mounted his horse.

“Move out!” Lexa ordered in a loud authoritative voice and urged her horse into a gallop, down the street to the gates of the city, followed by her warriors.

Clarke and Octavia stood there, by the stables, until the group disappeared from their view. They didn’t noticed as Abby — who was in Polis for a two-week visit — stopped behind them.

“They’re going to be fine, I’m sure.” The doctor said, squeezing the girls’ shoulders reassuringly. “Now. You,” Abby nudged Octavia, “go and start a lesson with the kids. You,” she nudged Clarke, “come with me. I need help in the medical bay.”

* * *

 

Clarke was at the back of the building that had served as a hospital in Polis. She was finishing bandaging a seven-year-old boy’s knee, where he’d scrapped it rather badly, with the boy’s mother seating by her son’s side, when she heard Lexa’s voice.

“Abigail! Abigail!”

Clarke quickly tied the knot of the bandage and instructed the woman to change the bandage and clean the wound every night and morning before darting to the front.

She stopped when she saw Lexa. Face covered in dirt and what seemed like blood, but, thankfully, not her blood. However, that was not what caught her attention and made her freeze in place.

There, supported by Lexa’s red sash and her arms was a child. The small thing was cooing and stretching their tiny hands up towards Lexa’s face.

Clarke watched her mother rush over to Lexa, looking at the child in the brunette’s arms, before ushering her further in, to one of the examination tables.

Lexa carefully unfastened her sash and lowered the child down on the table, stepping away to give Abby space.

But the moment she stepped back and out of the child’s view, they began to wail, their scream echoing around the bay. Abby tried to sooth the child, but all her attempts were to wane.

And before Lexa had the chance to go over and try and calm the child down, Clarke was already there, hovering over the child.

“Hey. Hey, little one. Shhh.” The child, almost instantly stopped crying, opening their eyes and looking up at Clarke. And the blonde couldn’t help but gasp, looking into big bright green eyes that were gazing back at her in wonder. The child then smiled, giggling and reaching their hands up towards Clarke. The blonde chuckled, grabbing their hands. “There we go.”

She slowly let go of their hands and started to step back.

“Hey-hey. No need to cry, Sweetie.” Abby stepped back in, tickling the child, and finally getting their attention. “You’re a brave little one, right?” She tickled the child again and they giggled, finally calming down and giving Abby the same wondering gaze. “There. I knew you’re a brave one. Now, Sweetie, let’s look at you.”

Giving her mother one last glance, Clarke walked over to Lexa, who stood just a few feet away from them.

The Commander gave the blonde a tired smile. Clarke stopped before her, cupping her cheek. “What happened?”

“It was a small hunter village in the middle of a forest.” Lexa started, closing her eyes and leaning into the touch. “We caught the bandits who had done it. But by the time we got there they killed everyone. Well,” she said, looking at Abby fussing over the child, “almost everyone.”

“It’s…”

“A boy.” Lexa answered. “I…” She closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath, “I held his dying mother.”

Clarke’s hart dropped.

“Lexa…”

“She was stabbed a few times.” The brunette continued. “She said that she hid her son in the forest not far away. In a hollow of an old oak.” Lexa took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking back towards Abby. “His name is Aaran. He was born on the second day of summer.”

“So, he’s only a year old.”

“Yes.” Another deep breath. “She took a promise from me that I’d take care of him. Make sure that he is well and loved.”

Clarke gave her a small smile, stepping closer and drawing the woman into a hug. Lexa placed her chin on top of Clarke’s head, clutching to her back.

“What’s going to happen to him?” Clarke whispered, rubbing her hands up and down Lexa’s back.

“That is what I want to talk to you about.” Lexa whispered, now burring her nose in blonde tresses before her.

Clarke smiled, already knowing what was on.

They had been married — or how Grounders called it, united — for a little over a year now, and the children-talk had passed between the two more than once. Clarke was usually the one to initiate it. She thought that she was ready and wanted to expand their little family.

Lexa was rather wary. Not because she wasn’t ready, or she didn't want to have a child with Clarke… She was still afraid that the peace wouldn’t last long. She was still afraid that her people were driven by blood too much to accept the serenity they had.

But when the peace lasted and people showed no remorse, the Commander started to relax more and more and the talk about children came up between the two more and more often.

“You want to raise him together?” The blonde asked, already knowing the answer.

Lexa’s hold on her tightened a bit, “if you want to. And if you are ready.”

“I’ve been ready for some time now.” Clarke said, leaning back and looking up at Lexa, giving her a warm bright smile, before leaning up and kissing the brunette softly.

The two stood there for some time, just basking in each other, before Clarke sent Lexa over to one of the basins with water to wash her hands and face, as she walked over to her mother, who was cleaning Aaran with a washcloth.

“How is he?” She asked, leaning over the boy when her mother was done.

“He’s in excellent state of health.” The older Griffin smiled, putting everything away. “What’ve Lexa said?”

“The bandits killed everyone from that small village. Lexa held his dying mother. His name is Aaran. And he’s only one year old.”

Abby walked back over to Clarke, hugging her and giving her daughter a kiss on the temple. “So, he has no one left.”

“Not anymore.”

Abby froze and looked at Clarke, who was cooing at Aaran and tickling his tummy. She studied her daughter’s face for a few moments before smiling and bumping their shoulders together.

“You _absolutely_ sure about it?”

“Yes, mom.” Clarke said with a smile, playing with Aaran’s hands. “Lexa and I didn’t make this decision on a whim. We’ve talked about this for a long time and we thought about taking in a child from the orphanage. Now is as good time as ever.”

The two were soon joined by Lexa, whose face was now clean of dirt, blood and war paint. She stopped at Clarke’s other side, placing her hand at the small of the blonde’s back.

“I hope you two are ready to sleepless nights for the next year or so.” Abby chuckled, as Clarke lifted Aaran in her hands, passing him to Lexa and helping her fasten the sash in which the boy still rested.

“We are, mom.”

Abby stepped closer, drawing the two in a hug, mindful of the boy in Lexa’s arms. “You two need help, you know where to find me.” She smiled when both girls buried their faces in her neck and pressed them just a tab bit closer. “Off with you three now. I’m sure you need a lot of things to do to settle the little guy.”

“Speaking of. What about a crib?” Clarke asked, turning to Lexa.

“I am sure we can find a crib he can use for the time being. I will order his own within the week from our best craftsman.” The brunette said, offering Aaran her fingers of her left hand to grab on.

“And I’ll be the one to design it.” Clarke added, bending and placing a soft kiss on Aaran’s head.

* * *

 

The moment the door closed behind the two guards who brought in a crib for Aaran to sleep in till he had his own, Clarke stepped behind Lexa. She hugged the brunette around the waist, pressing a kiss just below her ear, looking down at the sleeping child in her wife’s arms.

“Can you believe it?” Clarke whispered, reaching and placing her hand on one of Lexa’s.

“I can.” Lexa whispered back. “Em laik oso. Em laik oso nomfa.”

“He is.” Clarke agreed, walking to the crib and grabbing a warm wool blanket, before walking back over to Lexa, untangling the sash and, with the brunette’s help, bundled Aaran into the blanket.

Clarke lifted the still snoozing boy closer to her, placing a kiss on his forehead and then smiling down at him.

“Mounin ona seingega, ai yongon.”

Even though the two were woken up late in the nigh by Aaran’s wailing, both Clarke and Lexa knew that they had made the right decision.

“You go first.” Clarke mumbled, kicking Lexa out of their warm bed to go and tend to their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em laik oso. Em laik oso nomfa. — He's ours. He's our son.  
> Mounin ona seingega, ai yongon. — Welcome to the family, my child.  
> *****
> 
> You get the fluff. You get the fluff. Ya'll gET THE FLUFF! :D  
> Come visit me at: private95.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Another piece inspired by this [amazing art](http://alittlebirb.tumblr.com/post/145455480478/how-did-you-even-get-up-there) by the amazing [alittlebirb](http://alittlebirb.tumblr.com/).

* * *

 Lexa reclined against the tree, watching Aaran playing around with a stick, trying to repeat the movements he watched the Nightbloods practice, laughing and jumping all over the training ground.

Lexa smiled, relaxing further, watching the boy — watching _her_ _son_ — being a happy carefree child. He had that. He could go to sleep and not worry about anyone attacking his village or his parents being taken away by the Mountain men. He didn’t need to worry about going out to hunt to help his village survive. His training — as every other child’s at that point — would start when he would see his eighth summer. He could be happy and loved and carefree… Everything Lexa wasn’t at his age.

She watched as Aaran stopped in the middle of the field, his head tilted up as he watched butterfly soaring above him. Lexa chuckled watching him turn around, trying not to lose it from his view.

“Heda.” The brunette tore her gaze from Aaran and turned to look at Indra who stood a few feet from her, holding a scroll. Probably with the report of how the harvest went. It was the end of the summer and everyone was slowly getting ready for winter. Giving a quick glance at her son and making sure that he wouldn’t wander off the field (Lexa knew he wouldn’t) and quickly stood up, walking over to Indra, exchanging greetings and warm smiles as Lexa took the scroll.

Everything seemed fine. Everyone had enough wheat and vegetables. There would be a lot of bread. And now, without the war the trading was safer, so it would also help with the provisions and other small necessities. Besides, the hunting season would last two more moons, so meat and furs wouldn’t be a problem either.

Thanking Indra and sending her off, Lexa turned to the middle of the field and froze. Aaran wasn’t’ there. Just as she was about to panic a voice called out:

“Nomon! Look!” Lexa turned and instantly relaxed. Aaran somehow managed to climb up at one of the lowest branches of one of the trees that surrounded the training grounds. Thought it depended on how you looked at it. For him it was a rather tall branch. It was about a head and a half higher than the top of Lexa's head. And that realization made her worried again.

Jogging over she practically stood under the branch, ready to catch Aaran if he slipped. The boy, however looked really happy and pleased with himself, as he laid against the bark, clutching it with both hands and legs.

“I did it myself, nomon!” The boy grinned down at his mother.

“I can see that.” Lexa said, smiling proudly at her son. “Though _how_ did you manage? And what for?”

“I just wanted to take a closer look at the butterfly!” Aaran said, taking one of his arms from around the branch and pointing at the butterfly, that was still soaring around the training grounds.

“How about I take you to a field, where there are a lot of butterflies and you will not need to climb a tree to take a closer look?”

“You promise, nomon?”

“I do, niron.” The two just beamed at each other for a few moments before Lexa stretched her arms up towards the boy. “Now, let’s get you down before your mommy s—”

“Lexa kom Trikru!” The brunette winced. So close. “Why is my son perched up on a tree?!”

“Look, mommy! I climbed myself!” Aaran yelled out, taking one hand away from the tree again and waving at Clarke, who was striding towards them. Lexa could actually _feel_ her wife glaring holes into the back of her head. The brunette looked back up at her — _their_ — son.

“Aaran, let me help you down.” She stretched her arms back up, grabbing onto the boy’s tunic and tugging lightly. “Klir of, niron. Ai na hon yu daun.” The brunette said with a warm smile.

Aaran nodded, relaxing his grip on the branch, sliding from the side where Lexa was grasping onto his tunic, falling right into his mother’s arms. The boy giggled as Lexa cradled him into her arms, kissing his cheek.

“Mommy! Nomon promised to take me to a field with a lot of butterflies!” The boy announced happily over Lexa's shoulder.

“Did she?” Clarke smiled, stopping next to her wife. Aaran stretched his harms out to the blonde. He smiled widely when Clarke took him into her arms. He clanged to her, legs around her waist, arms around her neck. “And when do you plan to travel?” She asked Lexa, who put her hand on her lower back, pressing a kiss to Clarke's lips.

“I think in two days. After Roan leaves back for Azgeda.”

“Speaking of. He was looking for you.” Clarke said, lowering Aaran to the ground. The boy stood between his two mothers, looking up at them and listening to the conversation.

“Really? What for?”

“A messenger came. They’ve found a Nightblood.”

“Kom Azgeda?”

“Sha.” Lexa smiled, offering a hand for Aaran to grab onto.

“That is great news.” She watched the boy grab Clarke's offered hand. “I will send Ontari with Roan to take a look at the child.”

“I think she would appreciate the gesture.” The blonde said, knowing that Lexa would also send the oldest Natblida there because it was her home. “I’ll join them later then. After we visit the field.”

“You really need to leave, too, mommy?” Aaran asked, his voice sad and expression disappointed.

“I have to, love. I’m a Fleimkepa. It’s my duty.”

“I knew it would be a bad idea to make you a Fleimkepa.” Lexa grumbled along with their son. The three of them headed back for the tower. “Take Anya and Gustus with you.”

“Lexa.”

“Do it for me?”

“Fine! But I’m telling Raven that it was your idea to send Anya with me.”

“I am not going to be the only one suffering.”

The three of them strolled back into the city. Laughing and talking about their upcoming trip. Lexa and Clarke would swing Aaran up and down, his hands in a secure but soft grips of his mothers’ hands. There was peace. There was happiness. And they were there to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomon - mother.  
> Niron - loved one.  
> Klir of, niron. Ai na hon yu daun. — Let go, love. I've got you.
> 
> *****
> 
> Leaving back for uni tomorrow night. I'm really exited and also sad to leave my parents again.  
> (Also working on a big story right now and i'm determined to finish it and post it.)  
> Anyway. As always, get some fluff and have a fantastic day! :D  
> *****  
> Come say hi: private95.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Ontari was practically melted in the chair in her small, but cozy room in the tower in Polis. She was nose deep in the book Lexa suggested to her and the Nightblood could barely tear herself away to go training of for the lessons. She was in the middle of the chapter’s culmination when her door busted open and Clarke, Aden and Aaran ran in, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

“You haven’t seen us.” Aden blurted, before shutting the door and ducking under the bed with Aaran right behind him and Clarke ran to the balcony, hiding behind heavy drapes.

“What the-” The brunette mumbled, confused. A few moments later she heard loud footsteps and a voice coming from the hallway and then someone knocked at her door (well, more like banged on it). “Enter?” Ontari said unsure. The door went open. Her face staid passive, but inside she wanted to laugh so hard. Though she knew if she acted on her desire, she’d be making a hundred lapse around Polis.

In her door was Lexa, her hair wet, sticking to her face and soaking her shirt. She looked like she was about to murder the person who would say something about it. Ontari wasn’t sure she hadn’t done it already.

“Heda?” She asked, trying to stay calm and stop her eyes from darting to her bed.

“Have you, Ontari, by any chance,” Lexa said, through her teeth, clearly not amused with her predicament, “seen Clarke, Aaran and Aden?”

“I have not.” The younger brunette lied, looking her Head in the eyes. She knew that she’d just signed her own death sentence, but she was rather fond of the three blondes. So, she was ready to risk her life.

“Do you speak truth, Ontari kom Azgeda?” Lexa asked, eyes locked with Ontari. In her Heda’s eyes Ontari read: _you know the consequences. So say it for your own good._

“Of course, Heda.” The Nightblood replied, not missing a bit. “Though, I believe, I have heard someone running by my door laughing about a minute before you knocked.” Lexa looked like she didn’t believe her. At all. Ontari felt the hair at the back of her neck standing up. She was sure that her fight was about to end.

“Fine then.” Lexa finally said, locking her hands behind her back and giving Ontari a nod. “Forgive me for disturbing you. Have a nice day, Ontari.”

“You too, Heda.” And with that the Commander turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Ontari released the breath she was holding only when the echo of Lexa's footsteps was far away from her room. She turned, watching Clarke come from the balcony and Aden and Aaran crawl from under her bed. “I swear, if I die because of this — my spirit will haunt the three of you till the rest of your lives.”

“I’ll make sure that your fight won’t end in the nearest future.” Clarke chuckled, leaning down and kissing the top of Ontari’s head, as Aden and Aaran gave her a hug.

“I hope so.” She smiled at Clarke's gesture, still exited every time someone expressed kindness and affection towards her. “Because I have planned to take the daughter of the blacksmith to the lake tomorrow.”

Ontari smiled wider as another kiss was placed at the top of her head. She ruffled Aaran’s hair and gave Aden a light shove as the three slipped from her room firstly making sure that the cost was clear. She sure was happy where she was right at that moment.

* * *

 

Octavia was heading to the tower when she saw Ontari jog over to the stairs, before collapsing right in front of them. She arched a brow and approached the Nightblood.

“Yo.” She received a grunt. “You still alive?” Another grunt. “Laps around the city?” Yet another affirmative grunt. “How many?”

“Fifty.” Ontari wheezed out.

“Wow.” Octavia laughed, crouching at the other girl’s side. “What have you done?”

“Hid Clarke, Aaran and Aden from Lexa after they had… what you Skikru call it? Prank?”

“You hid those idiots from Lexa after they’d pranked her?!” The brunette asked incredulously. “You want your fight to be over or something?”

“Better make yourself useful and help me. I need to get to my room and get ready.” Ontari grumbled, lifting her hand up for Octavia to grasp.

“Taking the blacksmith’s daughter out?”

“Yes.” Ontari groaned when she was hoisted back up. “I think my spirit is about to leave my body.”

Octavia laughed, throwing Ontari’s arm over her shoulder and holding her up with an arm around her waist. “Well aren’t you dramatic?” Ontari just grunted. “C’mon, champ, let’s get you ready for your date.”

Ontari still wasn’t used to people being kind to her and looking at her as at an equal. Didn’t mean she didn’t love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ontari and I really wanted to see her as a complex character with anxiety, trust issues, depression, fear of doing something wrong and then stay in Polis and try to heal and forget the shit Nia did to her. I wanted to see her interact with Lexa, Clarke and the Nightbloods. But no. Although we all know that season 3 had more holes in it than cheese, and the things after 3x07 were the most illogical shit ever. 
> 
> So, here. Fluff. Again. And I'll continue to write fluff until I stop being bitter about it. Which wILL NEVER HAPPEN!  
> \-------------  
> Come say hi: private95.tumblr.com


End file.
